


The Kings and Their Queen

by calamityqueen



Series: The Kings and Their Queen [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Shower Aftercare, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Zabraks have mating cycles no i will not take questions, god i wish i were the reader, heavy usage of the word “princess”, maul still has his bottom half, oh to be trapped between two giant zabrak husbands, possessive! maul and savage, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: “ To say that you didn’t harbor feelings for Maul and Savage would be a complete fallacy. At first, there was nothing but a friendly business relationship between you and the brothers, but it soon festered into something more. The flirtatious banter, smoldering gazes, and lingering touches that occurred throughout the day stayed with you in the night, and caused an ache in your core. But you couldn’t possibly choose between the brothers— you loved them both too much to be forced to pick— so you had resolved to keep your feelings for the sith lords secret.”Here is a series of one-shots detailing the love story of a young bounty hunter and two Zabrak brothers
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Reader, Darth Maul/Reader/Savage Opress, Savage Opress/Reader
Series: The Kings and Their Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050284
Comments: 34
Kudos: 155





	1. Ours

You wiped the sweat off your brow as you rose up from the ground, the unforgiving felucian sun beating down your back. You analyze the repairs you made to the ship, and deemed them satisfactory. The hyperdrive and deflector shields had been badly damaged during your most recent run-in with the Ohnaka Pirate gang, but luckily you were able to fix them both in just over the course of a day. 

You were the mechanic, medic, navigator, and negotiator for two powerful sith lords— Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress. You knew little when it came to the force, as you were a vagabond bandit-turned-bounty hunter before meeting the brothers, and you were always thoroughly amazed, (and perhaps a bit aroused,) whenever either of the boys killed a man only using the force, or by striking him down with a crimson saber. 

To say that you didn’t harbor feelings for Maul and Savage would be a complete fallacy. At first, there was nothing but a friendly business relationship between you and the brothers, but it soon festered into something more. The flirtatious banter, smoldering gazes, and lingering touches that occurred throughout the day stayed with you in the night, and caused an ache in your core. 

But you couldn’t possibly choose between the brothers— you loved them both too much to be forced to pick— so you had resolved to keep your feelings for the sith lords secret. 

You entered the ship, going directly to your quarters and putting your tool case down. Maul and Savage had gone into the jungle for training while you worked on the ship, so you decided to use this rare “alone time” to take a nice, long, cold shower in the refresher, and to lay on your bed to “relieve some tension” from the day’s work. 

Your thoughts were clouded in hazy lust, fingers dancing around your clit and you sighed, your erotic fantasies playing like a movie in your mind’s eye. You moved your free hand to cup your breast as your pace on your clit quickened, imagining Maul’s saber-roughed hands grabbing at your tits while Savage devoured you. You whimpered their names at the thought, not feeling the two sets of eyes staring down at you.  
~

Maul and Savage knew something was amiss even before entering the ship. They both could smell the heavy pheromones of arousal; Savage practically groaned at the scent, and Maul could feel his mouth watering. 

“Is our little one going into heat?” Savage wondered aloud, his feet shifting in an attempt to stop himself from charging to your room. 

“Humans don’t go through heat, Savage,” Maul growled out, annoyed at his brother’s incompetence, “but she seems to be incredibly aroused. Perhaps we should check in on her, hm?” 

Savage grunted in agreement, and the two zabraks nearly bolted to your quarters. 

Your door was left open, (you had forgotten to close it after exiting the ‘fresher,) and the brothers stared at you from the entryway, watching you roll your slick-covered fingers over your clit, their ears perking up at the sounds of your pleasured sighs. 

Maul’s hands twitched with the need to grasp your soft flesh, Savage shifting on his feet again, trying desperately to stop himself from pouncing on top of you. 

When they heard you whine out their names as you pleasured yourself, their hearts stopped; Maul biting his lip to suppress a feral growl building in his throat, and Savage silently gripped the door frame to restrain his primal urges. 

Their golden eyes never left your naked form as you continued, your sighs beginning to evolve into moans. 

“Oh, Maul, Savage, please, don’t st-ah-stop,” you cried out, arching your hips as your pace on your clit grows frantic, “I promise I’ll be good, I’ll be your good girl, pl-please.” 

Savage whipped his head to face Maul, his grip on the door frame leaving dents in the steel. Maul nodded his head in approval, and the two brothers made their approach to your bed.  
~

You were so close. You could feel the white-hot euphoria build up higher and higher, and just as it was about to explode, a hand pulled yours away from your core. Your eyes shot open, inhaling sharply in preparation to scream, but stopped yourself as your eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of the room, seeing Savage and Maul tower over you, both pairs of golden eyes blown in lust. 

“M-Maul, S-Savage,” you stuttered out as your cheeks burned red hot, “h-how long have you—maker, I-I’m sorry,” you averted from their gaze, moving to cover yourself but Maul stopped you, grabbing your wrists gently. 

“There is no need to apologize, little one,” Maul assured you, his hand moving to take your hand in his, kissing it gently as Savage spoke: “And there is no need to hide yourself either.”

Your breath hitched as you felt Savage kiss your neck, Maul’s hand now delicately grasping your chin, forcing you to look at him. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to us, princess?” he asked, his honey-gold eyes peering into yours before flicking down to stare at your lips. 

“You drive us absolutely mad,” Savage growled in your ear, nipping it gently as he took one of your hands and pressed it to his aching hard-on, and you gasped. 

Maul chuckled, taking your other hand and pressing it to his own hard-on, “now, Y/n, you said you wanted to be our good little girl, correct?” He questioned and you whined out a “yes.” 

“Well, if you want to be good, you have to take both of us, do you think you can do that, princess?” He cocked his head to the side, flashing his incisors in a wicked grin, briefly meeting eyes with Savage, who returned the grin against your neck.

“Oh, maker yes,” you moaned, starting to rub their erections through their robes, “please, both of you, take me.” 

They were out of their robes in a flash, running their hands up and down your body, their lips pressing soft kisses and hard bites on every piece of skin they could reach, marking you as theirs. Savage had pulled you to sit between his legs, your back laying against his chest,and claimed your lips in another heated kiss when Maul finally reached the apex of your thighs, groaning at the sight.

“By the force, she’s absolutely soaked, Savage,” Maul exclaimed, his pointer finger dipping into your arousal, bringing it up to his lips. You moaned into Savage’s mouth at the sight and Maul groaned at the taste. 

“How does she taste, brother?” Savage asked as your lips parted, his attention once again returning to your neck, his hips gently rutting his massive cock into your ass. 

“Absolutely divine,” Maul responded before shoving his head between your thighs, and you cried out in pleasure, arching against Savage. 

“Hush now, little one, let us take care of you,” Savage murmured against your neck, biting another mark into your skin as a large hand that was toying with your breasts slowly snaked down your to rub your clit. 

Maul was now thrusting two fingers inside you, making scissoring motions to prepare you for them, staring up at you as your face contorted in pleasure, hips bucking into his touch. 

“Are you getting close princess?” Maul asked as he slipped in a third finger into your soaking heat, his thrusts picking up their pace at your choked affirmation, and Savage quickened his circles on your clit. 

“Cum for us,” Maul commanded, “be a good girl and cum for us,” 

You cried out as you released around Maul’s fingers, and the brothers whispered praises against your skin. 

“Do you think you’re ready for us now, Y/n?” Maul questioned before giving your lips a quick, chaste kiss. 

“Yes, I’m ready, please take me,” you begged, and the brothers groaned in unison. 

Savage dragged you on top of him, grinding his massive cock into your wetness, and you shivered in anticipation. You heard Maul come up from behind you, grabbing your ass as he leaned in to whisper in your ear. 

“You don’t happen to have lube, now do you, little one?” he asked. 

You whimpered at the complications, the fire in your core reigniting at his words. 

“Nightstand, s-second drawer,” you answered, letting out a whine as Savage teasingly ran his tip up and down your slit. 

Maul chuckled, and you felt him spread the cool substance in and around your ass, before hearing him lube himself up. 

“You ready, princess?” Savage rumbled as he pressed a kiss to your chest, gripping your waist as Maul rutted against your ass. 

Looking down at him, your cheeks flushed at the pure adoration in his eyes. 

“Yes,” you replied, letting your hand cup Savage’s cheek as you gave him a soft kiss. You felt Maul nuzzle into your back as Savage slipped into you, pleasure and pain mixing as your walls stretched to accommodate him. Savage groaned and you let out a pleasured sigh as he bottomed out, stilling as Maul began to slip himself into your ass. 

The stretch was absolute heaven, you never felt so full in your life. The brothers cooed and praised you for taking them so well, Maul pressing sloppy kisses across your back while Savage rubbed his head against your tits. Soon, the pressure was too much, and you started to grind against them, whining desperately. 

The brothers got the hint, and soon they had a succinct rhythm in place; as one pulled out, the other pushed in. You couldn’t stop the moans and whines of pleasure erupting from your mouth even if you tried. Everything just felt so damn good. 

They were just as noisy as you, grunting out praise as they jostled you between their bodies. 

“Maker, look at you, princess,” Maul groaned before slapping your ass, and you cried out in pure ecstasy, “taking our cocks so well.” 

“You’re so good, Y/n,” Savage grunted, staring up at you like you were a goddess, “so, so good,” 

“No one else will get to see you like this, touch you like this,” Maul growled, slapping your ass again before gripping your cheeks, “you’re ours now, aren’t you, Y/N?” 

“YES!” you screamed, your second orgasm of the night steadily approaching, “Maul! Savage! I’m yours, only yours, fuck..” 

“Cum for us, Y/n,” Savage was practically begging you, his pace increasing and you moaned loudly as you felt his fingers return to your clit.

“Come on princess, let go for us,” Maul choked out a groan as you tightened around their cocks as you came. 

Their pace was still relentless as they chased their own highs, both pulling out in time to mark you with their cum. 

You collapsed against Savage, and the three of you panted, collectively trying to catch your breaths. 

“I love you both, so much,” you breathed, believing you had only said the confession in your head. Only a moment later you realized you said it aloud. Feeling both sets of sith eyes on you, you buried your head into the juncture of Savage’s neck and shoulder out of embarrassment. 

“We love you too, princess,” Maul rumbled in your ear, giving your shoulder blade a chaste kiss, 

“So very much,” Savage added on, running his hand through your hair. 

Soon, you laid between the zabraks, both of their heads nestled into your neck, careful of their horns, and their arms wrapped around you protectively, your hands resting on theirs. 

Well, it seems you didn’t have to choose after all


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion, what happens the next morning?  
> Warnings: Mildly Rough Morning Sex, Oral (Female Receiving), Oral (Male Receiving), Spitroasting, Soft Aftercare, Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a personal hc of mine that the Nightbrothers/Dathomiri Zabrak aren't culturally opposed to polyamory like other societies are. The Nightbrothers were primarily used by the Nightsisters for breeding, so whose to say the sisters didn't hold an orgy every once and a while, y'know? Like I feel that it didn't feel unusual for Maul and Savage to share Y/N and claim her as "theirs," because in their society they are shared among the women so it's just... a natural thought process i guess? Okay this explanation didn't need to be this long and it also makes me feel bad for the Nightbrothers bc they were treated like absolute shit :(

Your eyes were still closed, wanting to savor as much sleep as possible, despite your body beginning to wake up. You felt a dull ache in between your legs, and your mind raced trying to recall the events of the previous night. However, your mind, still hazy with sleep, could not provide an answer. 

Your mind truly began waking up as you felt a pair of lips on your neck, lightly kissing your skin. And you truly awoke as you felt a separate pair of lips trailing down your chest, on track to meet your aching core. You moaned quietly as your eyes fluttered open, and moaned again as your eyes adjusted to the image of Savage Opress, the mighty lord of the Sith, moving his lips up your thigh, golden eyes staring hungrily at your sex. 

"Good morning, love," Maul's smooth voice still horse with sleep as he murmured in your ear, playfully biting the lobe before moving to kiss your jaw, "you slept well, I hope?" 

The memories of the previous night came flooding back, a sigh that turned into a whine escaping your lips as you felt Savage lick a broad stripe up your entrance, before attaching his lips to your sensitive clit. Maul chuckled as his lips met yours, tongue instantly taking over your mouth, his hands that were stroking your side moving to pin your hips, stopping your rising hips as Savage took your thighs in his massive hands, throwing your legs over his shoulders as he devoured you.

"You taste heavenly, princess," Savage groaned into your folds, and you moaned into Maul's mouth, feeling something hard nudging into your side. 

"You are absolutely irresistible, Y/n," Maul groaned against your lips as you parted slightly, his teeth softly biting on your bottom lip, "you've made us quite insatiable. Is it alright if we take you again, princess?" 

You cry out as Savage slips two fingers into your cunt, "yes, oh maker, please take me, ah-" you throw your head back onto your pillow as Savage's mouth attaches to your clit, and Maul hungrily attacks your breasts. 

How did you possibly know pleasure before the sith lords? You couldn't think straight, even as the brothers stopped their fervent attentions to prepare you for them. Now, you were on your stomach, Maul growling as he impaled your cunt with his length. You mewled as he set a rigorous pace, smiling innocently up at Savage with doe-eyes as you slipped his cock in and out of your mouth, warming up to take him as far as you could. The Sith groaned praises as you took their lengths, pleasure washing over their usually stoic features, and high-pitched cries escaped you as the ball of pressure in your abdomen grew tighter and tighter. 

You keened around Savage's cock as Maul repeatedly stroked that special place deep inside your core, and the Sith above you choked on a moan as the vibrations ran up his length, and the Sith behind you growled as he felt your walls tighten around him.

"Are you gonna cum for us, princess?" Maul groaned, gripping your hips tighter as he pounded into you, "why don't you be a good girl and cum for us, Y/n."

You moaned around Savage once again as you came, and it was his undoing, the golden zabrak unleashing a loud groan as his release shot down your throat. Maul came shortly after, pulling out in time to paint your back and ass in his release. In your post-sex haze, you batted your eyes up at Savage as you opened your mouth, showing him you had completely swallowed his release. His breath audibly hitched, "Maker, Y/n, you're so good, little one," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss you. 

You heard Maul say something to Savage, and the next thing you knew, the golden zabrak scooped you into his arms bridal-style, and carried you to the 'fresher. As the crimson zabrak set the shower to a comfortable temperature, Savage gently set you down to the floor. The moment he saw your legs buckle, he swooped you up into his embrace, chuckling quietly. 

"Brother, it seems we've made our princess quite immobile," you heard Maul chuckle from the shower, "Do we need to teach you how to walk again, my dear?" Maul teased lightly, approaching to give you a sweet kiss on your forehead. 

Savage carried you into the shower and set you down under the warm stream, but this time Maul was there to spot you. The brothers were attentive; Savage combing the shampoo and conditioner through your hair while Maul took care of your body, carefully sliding a soap-covered cloth down your body, occasionally stopping to massage a muscle that felt tight under his touch. Both whispered sweet nothings as they took care of you, and you couldn't help but melt in their embrace. You, a bounty hunter hardened by a lifetime on the streets, turned soft and submissive by two Lords of the Sith. 

You had tried to return the affections given to you by the brothers, but they hushed you, "This is about you, Y/n," Maul had chided lovingly. "Maybe another time, my love, hush," Savage whispered as he kissed your forehead. 

With the shower complete, it was Maul this time who scooped you into his arms, wrapping you into a towel and carrying you back to your room. Savage pulled out some clothes for you, and the brothers helped you get dressed, despite your blushing insistence that you could do it yourself. You were thinking though, and Maul could tell that something was wrong.

"What's troubling you, Y/n? We didn't hurt you too much, did we?" Maul questioned, concern shining in his golden eyes. Savage must've also felt your unease, for his golden pools reflected the same concern as his brother. 

"No, no you didn't hurt me, not in a way I didn't like, anyway," you assured them, casting your gaze away from them as you continued, "are... are you both okay... with this?"

The brothers looked at each other, almost puzzled, "What do you mean, little one?" Savage asked, tilting your head up so that you looked at the the brothers. 

"Are you both okay with this relationship? Sharing me?" you blushed slightly, silently screaming at yourself to stop being so meek around them, "I just... I care so much about both of you that... I... I don't think I could ever abandon either of you... especially choosing one over the other... I couldn't..." you trail off, and you felt two pairs of lips, one on your own, the other on your neck. 

"We would never make you pick between us, Y/n," Maul murmured against your lips, and Savage hummed in agreement against your neck, "You are ours, Y/n, and we will worship you until the end of the universe, princess."


	3. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is wearing this dress for reference:  
> https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1477419/1000/black-burg-dress-PO-7450-a.jpg

The Mandalorian sunset was absolutely gorgeous as you walked through the halls of the Sundari palace. The golden beams of sunlight shining through the massive windows reflected gently on the jewelry you wore, giving you an almost ethereal look as you entered the throne room, your skirt fluttering from the door’s generated breeze. The helmeted heads of Death Watch warriors turned to look at you, some of them bowing their heads in respect. Pre Vizsla and Bo Katan stood the closest to the throne, giving their reports to the figures sitting on and standing next to the throne. Vizsla ceased his droning for a moment to give you a respectful nod, while Bo Katan glared vibroblades at you. 

But you did not give Bo Katan one glance. 

Your eyes were set upon the man on the throne, and the other by his side. “You called for me, my king?” you smiled, eyes shining in adoration as you looked upon your lovers, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything too important.” 

Maul and Savage both gave you a small smile, the adoration evident in their eyes. “You didn’t interrupt a thing, darling. We were just discussing our next moves regarding the Jedi.” he outstretched his hand to you, beckoning you to the throne. You acquiesced, taking his hand and sitting on his lap, and the hand that held yours moved to wrap around your waist. 

Once you were seated, Vizsla started his droning once again, speaking of troop positions and strategies for when the Jedi arrived to free Mandalore from their control. Maul’s hand on your waist rubbed soothing circles into the exposed skin your dress gave him, his calloused hands left a wonderful friction on your smooth skin. Savage stood closer to the throne now, his presence comforting even though he was not touching you. You could tell that your Sith lords were quite bored, Vizsla changing the topic to how Death Watch would take the rest of Mandalore. 

“Yes, Vizsla, prepare your troops, and we will take the rest of Mandalore for our rule.” Maul declared once the Death Watch leader finished his ramble, “is there anything else?” 

“Lord Maul, may I ask why she is here?” Bo Katan spoke, her green eyes set in a hardened glare at you, “Clearly she is just a distraction from what we should be--”

Before anything else could be said, you grabbed your blaster from the holster attached to your garter belt, the barrel pointed at the Death Watch lieutenant. “It seems you have forgotten, Bo Katan, that I am a Bounty Hunter; I am no innocent maiden in need of defending. Call me “a distraction” again, and I will put a blaster bolt between your eyes.” you smiled sweetly as you ended your statement, putting your blaster back in its holster, and adjusting your skirt, as it had ridden up when you made the quick movement. 

“That wouldn’t be necessary, little one, I can cut her straight down the middle for you,” Savage growled, as he ignited his lightsaber, ready to pounce on the mandalorian. 

“He does not need to do that, Maul,” Pre Vizsla spoke quickly, putting his hands up in a sign of surrender, “I apologize for my commrade’s words, Y/n is always welcome for our strategic meetings.” 

“Indeed,” Maul retorted, a low growl laced in his tone. You felt his hand on your waist tighten as he put up his hand to signal to Savage to stand down,“you need to teach your lieutenant some respect, hm? You are dismissed.” ‘

The Death Watch soldiers filed out quickly, soon leaving the Sundari throne room to you and your Sith lords. Maul placed a gentle kiss on your temple, a sigh escaping his lips as you moved your arm to massage the back of his neck, the tension there quickly fading away. 

“The nerve of that woman,” Savage huffed as he approached, kneeling at the throne to plant a kiss on your forehead, before moving down to plant one on your lips. You sighed in contentedness as your other hand moved to cup Savage’s cheek, gently running your thumb over the skin of his cheek bone in a soothing manner, “you should have let me kill her, brother,”

“I know,” Maul sighed, leaning slightly into your touch, “but we need to keep Vizsla and Death Watch on our side, I still have use of them. The people of Mandalore would never accept an outsider as a leader.”

“Though the look on her face when I pulled out my blaster was quite hilarious,” you giggled, and you felt Maul huff out a laugh behind you as he pressed a soft kiss to your neck, and you shivered at the contact. Savage cracked a grin and leaned into your touch, his golden eyes looking upon you in adoration. 

“It was,” Maul agreed, and Savage nodded in your hand, “you looked gorgeous as you threatened her, princess,” the golden zabrak purred as he turned his head to press a kiss into your palm, and you felt your face heat up. 

“Flustered already, darling?” Maul smirked as he placed another kiss to your neck, and you sighed, leaning into his touch. Savage mirrored his brother’s grin, slipping his massive hands under your carnelian-colored skirt, his fingers toying a bit with the straps that held your tights and holster up. 

“Why don’t we reward our princess for behaving so nice, and for putting an unruly wench in her place, hm?” Maul hummed as he gently took your ear between his teeth, leaving a small mark behind. 

“I agree, brother,” Savage murmured as his hands found the top of your garments, and began to slowly take them down your legs, “she was so good for us, weren’t you, princess?” 

You whimpered and nodded as Maul’s hands slipped under your top, taking your breasts in his hands. You definitely felt like a princess as your kings took care of you on the throne.


	4. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure filth, absolutely filthy. This is p much all porn no plot. Enjoy babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand by the hc that Zabraks go through heat/rut cycles, so y’all know what that means ;)
> 
> Warnings: Polyamory, Smut, Threesome (M/F/M), Rut cycles, Possessive! Maul and Savage, Spanking, Biting, Overall just really rough sex, Spitroasting, Double Penetration, a wee bit of a breeding kink.

You knew something was off the moment you woke up. Even with the brothers’ not present in the room, likely off at some meeting, the atmosphere in the room felt different-- felt charged. You ate the breakfast provided on the nightstand and got dressed, putting on something light and breathable, as the heat of Mandalore was becoming slightly oppressive in the lengthy gowns you usually wore. After strapping on your thigh holster, you began to fix up your hair when you were startled by a strong knock at the door. Opening it, you came face-to-face with a Death watch soldier. 

“Lord Maul and Lord Opress request your presence in the throne room,” the young man said, clearly nervous, “and please hurry, neither seem to be in a good mood,” he added on quietly, before sharply turning down the hall, back in the direction of the throne room. 

You sigh, turning away from the door to finish adjusting your hair, slipping on your comfortable flats, You briefly wonder what could have made your Sith lords so upset that a soldier was sent for you; usually you just received a holo-message from either of the men. Clearly, whatever had happened to upset them was not good. 

As you approached the throne room, whatever meeting the brothers held must have ended, because the doors opened to a stream of Death watch warriors hurriedly exiting the room. You stood to the side as they passed, not wanting to get in the beskar-clad soldiers’ way. Gar Saxon approached you, removing his intricately-designed helmet and giving you a friendly smile, which you returned. 

“Be careful in there, Lady L/n,” Saxon said as he gently took your hand to give a gentlemanly kiss, “something is definitely off with the Lords’ today; they are very irritable.” 

“Thank you for the warning, Gar,” you gently took your hand out of his, “now if you’ll excuse me, I must join my lovers.” The Death Watch commander nodded silently, his smile faltering a little before he placed his helmet back atop his head, marching away to join his troops.   
Approaching the throne room doors, you heard Maul and Savage discussing something, and though their voices were muffled, you could hear the heat in their tones. 

“I haven’t gone through a cycle in almost two decades, Savage,” you heard Maul hiss, “Your... impulses... are much more controlled than mine. I don’t want to hurt her.” 

“You worry too much, brother,” Savage replied, his tone more relaxed than his brother’s, but still tense, “she is not a stranger to roughness. I think if we explain to her the situation she won’t mind.”

“What won’t I mind?” you ask as you open the door to the grandiose room, quietly shutting the door behind you. The heat of your King’s stares’ was overwhelming, and you felt yourself flush under their unyielding attention. 

“My love,” Maul leaned forward on the throne, his voice suddenly quiet, “we must tell you something.” 

You silently tilt your head, your eyes dart between the brothers, and you notice just how tense they were, “What is it, my Kings?” you ask, concern laced in your tone. They almost looked like they were in pain, and it broke your heart. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t disclosed this before, little one, but it is imperative for you to know that us Zabarak males go through a “rut cycle,” do you know what that is?” Savage spoke, his massive hands clenching and unclenching at his side, as if he were restraining himself. 

Your eyes widened slightly, having heard of such mating cycles, but only in such creatures as Anooba or Vultpex . You never learned that near-human sentients could go through such events. “Yes,” you breathed, your eyes continually darting between the figure on the throne and the one standing next to it, “what do you need of me for this, my loves?” 

You heard their breathes hitch in their throats, yellow irises’ slowly beginning to be eclipsed by midnight pupils. “Princess, we won’t be in our usual headspace,” Maul warned, “we can arrange a separate room for you during this, if you aren’t comfortable. Neither of us want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” you say, approaching the Sith lords once again, “I want to help you both. What kind of lover would I be if I didn’t? I hate to see you in such pain.” 

Maul rises from the throne, extending his hand to you. Taking his hand, he instantly pulls you against his chest, slightly barred from his tunic, and you back meets Savage’s chest. They both inhaled your scent, and a low growl rumbled in their chests. 

“Why do I smell Saxon on you, princess?” Maul growled, his hands gripping your hips, while Savage’s found a home on your waist, their hold on you possessive. 

“We spoke in the hallway briefly,” you gasped as Savage pressed his face into the side of your neck, biting and nuzzling into the sensitive skin, “h-he kissed my hand--” you moaned as Maul mirrored his brother’s actions on the opposite side of your neck, rubbing his face into you and biting, not enough to cause bleeding, but enough to hurt a bit. “I-I’m sorry.” you whimpered, and Savage lifted his head from where it was nestled, tilting your head backwards, “there’s no need to apologize, little one,” his voice was already husky with arousal, and the already tepid throne room spiked in temperature, almost like a sauna. 

“We just need to remind you, and him, who you belong to,” Maul added in from where he was nipping at your neck and collarbone, and Savage tilted his head to have his lips meet yours. You moaned into the golden zabrak’s mouth, your body already on fire, and you felt as if you were the one going through a mating cycle. 

“Let’s retire to our quarters for the evening, hm?” Maul murmured into your ear, and with that, Savage scooped you into his arms bridal-style, carrying you out of the throne room doors. You heard Maul tell the guards at the throne room that you were retiring for the night, and order that “we will not be disturbed under any circumstances. Stand at the front of our hallway-- turn all who wish to disturb us away, or kill them.” Your heartrate skyrocketed at that, your pussy already beginning to ache under your dress. 

“Princess, you are too good to us,” Savage murmured, inhaling your pheromones' and placing a surprisingly delicate kiss to the top of your head-- you assumed this was going to be the softest moment of the night.   
»»————- ★ ————-««

Well, you weren’t wrong. That was the softest moment thus far, but you weren’t complaining, now that you were between your lovers, Maul fucking relentlessly into your mouth, while Savage plowed into your from behind. 

“What a good girl you are for us, Y/n,” Maul growled out, his grip on your hair tightening as your moan around him, a pleasurable tingle running up your spine and spreading along your scalp at the sensation. 

“So good for us, letting us use her like this,” Savage agreed, another hard spank coming down on your already red ass, bruised already from when Maul took his turn in your tight cunt. You mewled around Maul’s cock, your walls tightening as you felt another orgasm build up inside you. Both brothers groaned at this, Savage’s pace increasing as a massive hand cupped your mound, three fingers rapidly rubbing your sensitive clit. 

“Cum for us, Princess,” Savage growled in your ear, nipping at the lobe of your ear and tugging, “cum like the good girl you are.” 

Maul harshly pulled out of your mouth, letting your loud moan of their names echo in the chamber. “Good girl, just like that, now take everything Savage gives you, darling,” Maul praised throatily, jerking his cock in his hand, and you knew his plan. Mewling, you arched your back just as Savage finished inside you, a growl of your name coming from deep in his chest. Your chest was on full display for Maul, and he growled out a curse and your name fell from his lips, releasing so that all of his cum landed on your tits, just as Savage had done during his time in your mouth, marking their territory. 

You all panted as you came down from your highs, Savage massaging your thighs and ass, both red from the three consecutive rounds you’ve had thus far. 

“Are you alright Y/n?” Maul asked, his own hand moving to rub your scalp, knowing his movements on your head were harsh. 

“I’m fine, how are you boys doing?” you smiled up at Maul, and arched into Savage’s touch, sighing as he de-knotted one of your leg muscles. 

“Still a bit of a burn, but I think after one more, I would be satiated for the night. What about you, Maul?” Savage grunted, pressing a wet kiss to the center of your back. 

“I’m doing well, I think one more will satisfy me for the night as well. Is that okay, Princess?” 

“Mmm yes,” you hummed, “I want you both in me, please,” you begged, and both brothers groaned at your request. 

“Now, we can’t deny our princess of that, can we, Savage?” Maul smirked deviously, pressing a quick kiss to your lips, “I’ll take her pretty little cunt?”

Savage grunted in agreement, reaching over to the nightstand to fish out the bottle of lube. Even coming down from such a primal state of mind, the golden zabrak does not want to risk hurting you.

Maul pulled your pliant body on top of him, and slowly sank you down onto his cock. You whined, your hypersensitive walls clamping down on him. While moving you slowly up and down, Savage worked his lubed fingers in and out of your ass, until he felt you were able to take his girth. 

The three of you moaned in unison as Savage slid inside your ass, letting you adjust for a moment before beginning a steady pace, jostling you back and forth and up and down. The brothers growled praises to you, telling you how divine you looked, drunk on their cocks, and all you could do was moan incoherently, pleasure vibrating through your form. 

“She’d look stunning with a child in her, wouldn’t she Savage?” Maul grinned wickedly, and his brother growled out an agreement, his hips snapping just a bit harder into your ass, “She is already a goddess among men; she would truly be Queen of the gods, pregnant with our children.” 

You moaned their names at the thought of baring their children, your walls constricting tighter around them. 

“Ohhh, she liked that, you want to be bred by us, Princess? To carry our seed and give us children?” Maul cooed, one hand coming down to slap your ass, and another finding your oversensitive clit, quickly bringing you over the edge with a surprised cry, not expecting your release to come so soon. 

“That’s right, little one, take all of us, good girl,” Maul groaned, releasing his seed deep into your pussy. Savage released soon after, Your ass filled to the brim with him. Savage flopped down to the bed next to you, and Maul shifted you so that you were in between them both. 

“Let us rest,” Savage yawned, pressing his face into your neck, “our ruts can last up to three days. If you ever need a rest, my love--”

“Don’t fret, Savage,” you chided quietly, taking one of his massive hands and pressing a kiss to the back of it, before returning it to your hip, “Sleep, both of you,” you yawned yourself, pressing a kiss to Maul’s chest as his arms wrapped around your form, resting just above Savage’s. 

It was going to be a long three days, but you would be there to help your Kings’ every waking moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned in my "Jealous" headcanons I have posted on tumblr (@callto-themuse), Gar Saxon has a crush on the reader. Poor guy doesn't stand a chance with Maul and Savage tho. I'll probably be writing for Gar at some point, because GOD DAMN is he fine in The Clone Wars. Like wow.


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by an anonymous ask on tumblr! The ask: As someone who gets super horny whilst ovulating I absolutely NEED to hear your take on something like your Rut fic but with the roles reversed ;-; like the reader is ‘in heat’ instead of the boys. PS I’m fucking obsessed with your fics rn!!

It had been almost three weeks since your Kings had touched you last, and you were just about to lose it. You knew why they hadn’t; their synched ruts lasted for five days, and they wanted to give you a reprieve from their affections. It was intense, only getting quick breaks for the ‘fresher and for eating. You couldn’t move your legs for two days after they had been satiated. But you loved it; it was some of the best sex you’ve had in your life, and you were almost sad when it was over.

But now, you were the one who was insatiable. You had begun ovulating, and for you, it was like your own version of your lovers’ rut. It wasn’t nearly as painful as theirs when left unsatisfied, but your brain was filled only of thoughts of your beloveds taking you and wrecking you for any others.

And you knew that they could sense it; Maul had told you before how he and Savage could smell your pheromones. The restraint they were showing simply because they felt that you needed a break was both impressive and aggravating. You needed them, and by the third day of your ovulation, you decided to do something about it.

You had bought this for yourself a while ago, when you and the brothers stopped for fuel on Correllia--you intended to wear for a special occasion, but tonight, you needed to pull out the big guns. After freshening up, styling your hair to your liking and covering your lips in a light rouge, you slipped on your little weapon. A tiny red thong that hid nothing from the imagination, garter belt with the stockings they held up, and a lace-up, see-through chemise. You knew they wouldn’t be able to resist you in red lingerie, and you just knew this little set was going to leave them begging for mercy. 

And even in the slim chance they deny you again, despite your tempting outfit, you have one last weapon in your arsenal. But that was only a last resort. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

You were reading one of the many datapads in your living area when you heard the voices of Maul and Savage approach the door. You grinned, pulling the white Kashyyyk silk robe you brought out to keep you somewhat warm tighter around your frame. Putting the pad down on the end table, you reclined sideways, facing the entryway your lovers would soon open, twirling a strand of lose hair around your finger, arousal coursing through you. 

The voices suddenly stopped when they reached the door. You bit your lip, staring at the door and waiting for them to make a move. If your senses weren’t on high alert, you likely wouldn’t have heard the low, growling rumble from the other side of the door. They smelled you, and you had high hopes for tonight. 

A chill ran up your spine when the door slid open and your lovers stalked through the opening. Two pairs of yellow eyes fell upon you and you felt as though you were being eaten alive. “Welcome home, my Kings,” you say with a seductive smirk gracing your features. You rose from your lounging position, the silk robe slipping slightly to expose a piece of the crimson chemise. 

“What are you all dressed up for, little one?” Savage asked, his voice quiet and rough, “we didn’t forget anything important, did we?”

“No, my loves,” you chuckle, moving to stand in front of Savage, “Is the reason of “I wanted to” enough rational?” 

Maul hummed, moving behind you, “Perhaps. You are dressed to tempt, darling,” he pressed a kiss to the top of your head and taking a deep breath of your scent, “what do you want, princess?”

“You,” you whispered, turning your head to give Maul a passion-fueled kiss, before parting and craning your neck to kiss Savage, “both of you, please.”

“Y/n,” Savage said firmly, placing his large hands on your shoulders, “you still need to rest, after--”

“No,” you say, “I swear to you both, I am okay. Please, my Kings, I crave your touch. I need it like I need the very air to breathe. If anything should hurt I will tell you, but please, I need you.” In the back of your mind, you know you sound pathetic, but the raging fire of lust that burns ever hotter in your chest nullifies any possible embarrassment from the neediness in your tone. You could tell they were both a bit skeptical still, so you decided to pull out the last weapon in your arsenal. 

“And if you need any more possible persuasion,” you took a hand from each of your lovers, placing their hands over where your contraceptive implant once was. The muscles in their arms tensed, and you smiled softly, “I had it removed today. Thanks to my implant, I wasn’t impregnated by your ruts. But now, I want you to breed me, lovers. Mark my body as yours and yours alone, for all to see.” Your voice was hushed, a heat rising to your face at your words, and you clenched your thighs as you felt a wave of slick dampen your thong. 

That convinced them. Savage leaned down to press a harsh kiss to your lips, and you felt two set of hands grip your body. Maul pressed multiple kisses to your neck, trailing up to your ear where he nipped at your earlobe. 

“You want us to breed you, princess?” Maul growled in your ear, “Those five days weren’t enough for you? You need us to fuck you full until you’re round with our child? Hm?” You could only whimper into Savage’s mouth in response. You felt a hand yank harshly at your robe, and you moaned at the loud tear as Savage threw its remains across the room. Both brothers groaned when they saw the sinful dress you wore in full. 

“Little one,” Savage hissed as he pulled away from you, golden eyes dilated, and you felt sure that Maul’s irises were equally as eclipsed, “Are you certain of this? Truly certain?” 

“I am. I know we’ve only talked about children once, but I want a family with you, both of you. I want to bear your children, and be yours alone.” you whisper, leaning into Maul’s touch and reaching a hand up to cup one of Savage’s cheeks, “I love you both, so, so much.”

“Let us take her to bed, Savage,” Maul husked, pressing a kiss to your temple, “let us give our Queen what she so ardently desires.” 

You felt Savage hum in agreement, and suddenly you were scooped up and thrown over one of his massive shoulders. You mewled, smiling blissfully as the golden Zabrak carried you to the bedroom. The moment you were in the bedroom, Savage tossed you carefully onto the bed. 

“As stunning as you look in that red lace, my love, you must take it off before we rip it off you,” Maul stood over you almost menacingly, but it just sent bolts of arousal through you. “But take it slow, little one. Give your Kings a show, hm?” Savage added on, and you bit your lip as you rose to give your lovers exactly what they wanted. 

You started with the chemise, slowly sliding it over your head, wiggling a bit once your breasts were free, and Maul groaned at the sight. Once free of the lace and mesh, you unclipped your stockings from the garter belt and slowly slid them down your legs, making sure to arch your back to show off your ass. You could feel their hungry stares and you preened under their attention. You slowly slipped your thong and garter down your legs, repeating your previous actions, but you didn’t get the chance to finish as a set of hands pulled you back to the bed. 

Maul pressed his mouth to yours with a lustful fervor, his tongue instantly sliding in and claiming your mouth. You were shifted around until you rested on all fours, and you felt Savage shift behind you. 

“You smell divine, My Queen,” Savage murmured, kissing down your back, “I regret not acting on my desire to taste you these past weeks, thinking you needed rest from our affections,” he paused to press to soft kisses to the globes of your ass, and suddenly you felt his tongue lapping at your folds. You moaned into Maul’s mouth, your breath catching at Savage groaned into your soaking folds. 

“She is absolutely soaked, brother,” Savage growled when he pulled away for a moment before diving back in to drink down more of your nectar. 

“We left your needs unsatisfied for too long, my love,” Maul mumbled into your lips, moving to pepper your cheeks with feather-like kisses, “Let us make up for lost time, please Y/n.” 

“Yes,” you gasped, “Please, My Kings,” you whimpered, rolling your hips back to meet Savage’s frantic tongue. Maul met your lips once more before parting to stand above you, discarding his robes to expose his fully-erect member. You salivated at the sight, leaning forward while still pushing yourself back into Savage. 

“Do you want me in your mouth, darling?” Maul cooed, stepping forward, cock in hand. He chuckled at your whining pleas as you opened your mouth for him, and Maul could not deny you your wish. “Take it like the perfect girl you are, Y/n, good,” Maul hissed as he slid the first few inches into your mouth, gripping your hair as the vibrations of a moan thrilled up his length to his spine.

Pleasure vibrated through you, and after weeks of not having them, you were quickly starting to unravel at the seams. Savage drank you down like a dying man on Tatooine, and Maul held your head still as he steadily thrust in and out of your mouth, groaning a myriad of praises that had your head spinning. Your orgasm crashed over you without warning, and you cried out around Maul’s cock when another rumbling groan of pleasure vibrated up your body as Savage lapped up the remnants. “That’s right, let the pleasure take you, my Queen,” Maul cooed, pulling himself from your mouth. You whined at the loss, and Maul chuckled. “You’re a greedy thing, aren’t you little one?” Savage murmured as he pulled away from your core, and you gasped at the unexpected slap to your ass. 

You felt the brothers shift, and heard more rustling of clothes being removed. Even after such a powerful orgasm, you craved more. You mewled when you felt Maul slide his cock through your soaked folds, slicking himself to slide into you. Savage sat on the bed in front of you, but enough out of your reach that you couldn’t take his massive length in your mouth. “Just focus on what Maul has to give, Y/n,” Savage said before spitting into his palm, beginning to jerk himself in his hand, “I’ll have my turn with you,” 

A high moan escaped your lips as Maul slowly slid into you, the volume of your cry covered his own low groan. “How are you still so tight?” Maul grunted, starting a steady pace, “We fucked her for five days straight, and she’s still as tight as the first time,” he pushed your front down to the bed, pressing your head into the mattress and arching your back as he slammed in and out of you. 

“Our Queen is fucking perfect, isn’t she brother?” Savage groaned, and you peaked your head up to see lust-clouded eyes staring down at you, his massive hand moving up and down his equally as massive cock with ease. You moaned at the sight, arching your back further into Maul as he continues to pound into you.

“Fuck yes,” Maul agreed, his fingers digging into your waist, “Our perfect Queen, Our Mate. The future mother of our children,” a growl rose in his chest, “Ours.” 

You let out a scream as he hit that special point deep in you. “Yes, yes, yours,” you whimpered, fisting at the sheets as your orgasm inched higher and higher. 

“You’re close, aren’t you darling? Cum for me, cum for your King,” Maul purred, leaning down to kiss and bite at your shoulders. You cried out his name as your orgasm crashed over you once again, just as strong as the last. Maul continued to thrust into you, until his own pleasure crested, shoving himself as far as he could go as he released inside you, growling your name. “Good girl,” Maul kissed your ear, and slowly began pulling out, “Keep as much as you can in you, Y/n. We want to make sure you get what you desire, love.” 

A set of hands grabbed your waist, manhandling you so that you were now sitting on Savage’s lap. You whimpered as you felt Maul’s release slowly drip out, and you clenched to keep as much in as possible. You pressed your face into Savage’s chest, digging your fingers into his shoulders as he slowly slid into you. “So good, little one, oh Y/n,” Savage groaned, and you could feel his heated gaze burning into where the two of you were joined. “Are you okay?” he whispered in your ear, peppering kisses on your neck and shoulder as he let you adjust. 

“Yes, please, keep going, oh maker--” you mewled as Savage lifted you, moving you up and down over him. Your little whimpers and moans fueled his movements as you held him like he was your lifeline. 

You felt one of his hands move from your waist to cup your womb, pressing down slightly, and you knew he could see the outline of his cock moving in and out of you. He growled a curse, and his pace picked up, and you clenched even tighter around him. 

“You’ll look gorgeous, all round with our child, Y/n,” Savage grunted in your ear, “A perfect goddess, that we will worship every day for the rest of our lives,” 

“Savage...” you whimpered, pressing a kiss to the skin of his chest, “My Kings...” you ground your hips down as much as you could with his grip on your hips, another orgasm eminent. 

“Cum for me, My Queen,” Savage rumbled. the hand cupping your womb falling to aggressively circle your clit. You felt a set of lips on your shoulderblades, and you mewled as you came undone around Savage’s massive length. Only a few thrusts later, Savage roared his release, filling you to the brim. You hummed in pleasure as he slowly slipped out of you, and you clenched in an attempt to keep as much of his release inside you. A sigh escaped your lips as Maul guided you back onto his re-hardened cock, and you moved back to rest your head on his chest, smiling in pleasure. 

“We’re no where close to being done with you yet, My Queen,” Maul murmured, holding you to him to give you a brief reprieve, showering your neck and shoulder with nips and kisses, “We will make sure you are thoroughly bred, and your desires fulfilled.”


End file.
